los ultimos pensamientos de Molly Weasley
by CANUTO POTTER
Summary: Molly sabe que no verá el amanecer y sus últimos pensamientos están dirigidos hacia su amada y gran familia, incluidos los que no comparten líneas sanguíneas con ella. Ambientado, 40 años despues de la batalla de Hogwarts


07/12/2038, 10: 00 pm

La Madriguera

Molly estaba en su habitación preparándose para dormir, estaba muy cansada, en eso su mirada se posa en una foto familiar, Molly la tomo y sonrió, en el centro estaba ella sentada en un sillón individual, rodeándola estaban sus hijos, Bill y Percy estaban detrás de ella, Charlie y George estaban sentados delante de ellos y Ron y Ginny, estaban sentados en los apoya brazos, todos sonreían y saludaban a la cámara, esa foto la habían tomado hacia varias semana en el cumpleaños de Percy

Pero Molly no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima al fijarse en los dos espacios en blanco que habían en la foto, habían pasado 40 años desde la batalla y por tanto 40 años desde la muerte de su amado hijo Fred, el otro espacio era el que debía ocupar su esposo Arthur, quien había muerto hacía 15 años, por viruela de dragón

Se acostó en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas, sin soltar la foto, la única luz que iluminaba la habitación era la de la mesita de noche ya que las cortinas estaban corridas, miro la foto y su mente comenzó a divagar

Primero pensó en sus hijos

**Bill **su hijo mayor que en la actualidad contaba con 68 años de edad, había tenido una vida maravillosa junto a Fleur con quien tuvo tres hermosos hijos: Victorie que era la mayor de todos sus nietos, tres años despues habían tenido a su segunda hija Dominique y por ultimo su único hijo varón Louis, que era idéntico a Bill pero rubio

**Charlie** que ahora contaba con 66 años, el nunca se caso, ni tubo hijos pero siempre aseguro tener una buena vida, su pasión eran los dragones y de ahí nadie lo saco, pero si él era feliz ella también

**Percy** el más tranquilo y parecido a ella de todos sus hijos varones, que ahora contaba con 62 años, también había tenido una vida increíble, a sus 35 años había concretado el mayor de sus sueños al convertirse en ministro de magia, fuera de esa, el se había casado con una compañera de trabajo que complementaba su vida llamada Audrey con quien tuvo 2 hermosas hijas, Molly y Lucy dos años menor

Luego estaba **George,** su hijo travieso que ahora contaba con 60 años de edad, el a pesar de ser uno de los que más sufrió con la muerte de Fred, logro seguir adelante aunque nunca se recupero totalmente, el había cumplido el sueño de ambos y sortilegios Weasley se había expandido por más de 30 países en el mundo, el también se había casado con una de sus compañeras del colegio Amy Jhonson, con quien tuvo dos hermosos hijos Freddie y Roxi con dos años de diferencia entre cada uno

Luego estaba el menor de sus hijos varones **Ron**, quien tenía 58 años, el era una leyendo y no había madre mas orgullosa que ella en el mundo, Ron había tenido una corta relación con Hermione, pero para desilusión de ella habían terminado menos de 1 mes despues, alegando que preferían ser amigos, años más tarde Ron se había casado con Pansy Parkinson, al principio no lo había aceptado, pero al ver la felicidad de Ron lo hizo, ellos también habían tenido dos hijos Rose y Hugo con tres años de diferencia, Ron era el sub jefe del cuartel de aurores y como siempre la mano derecha de Harry

Por último estaba su única y amada hija **Ginny**, que tenía 57 años de edad, ella y Harry se habían casado pocas semanas despues de que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad, ambos criaron a su ahijado Teddy, como un hijo mas dándole todo el amor que Remus y Tonks no tuvieron oportunidad de darle y ella consideraba al pequeño un nieto mas, el mayor de todos, Ginny se había unido a las arpía de Hollyhead a los 17 años, lo dejo durante varios años mientras tenia a sus tres hijos, James, Albus un año menor y Lilly tres años menor que Albus y cuatro menor que James, pero luego regreso siendo la capitana por 25 años y finalmente se retiro a los 50 años de edad, siempre fue una esposa y madre modelo y ahora era una feliz abuela

También estaban **Harry y Hermione** a quienes consideraba dos hijos mas, ambos contaban con 58 años, ellos también eran una leyenda y ella estaba orgullosa de ambos, Harry había seguido los pasos de sus padres y se convirtió en auror y a los 20 años tomo el puesto como jefe del cuartel de aurores, Hermione por otro lado se había casado con Draco Malfoy y habían tenido dos hijos, Scorpius el mayor y Jean tres años menor, que rompieron la tradición de sangre limpia, un solo hijo por generación y puros varones de la familia Malfoy, esa pequeña había hecho historia, pero Narcisa Malfoy estaba feliz y la presumía ante todo el mundo, Hermione en la actualidad era la jefa del departamento de aplicación de las leyes mágicas y aunque los hijos de Hermione al igual que Teddy no compartían lazos sanguíneos con ella igual los consideraba sus nietos, aunque las madres de Draco y Hermione no estaban de acuerdo con eso, era increíble lo parecidas que eran esas mujeres considerando que pertenecían a dos mundos diferentes

Molly suspiro con cansancio y se puso a pensar en sus nietos, todos ellos rondaban las mismas edades

Empezando con Teddy

**Teddy** contaba con 40 años de edad era una mezcla de sus padres, había pertenecido a Grifindor, creció amado y feliz era tan bromista como su padre, pero tenía la torpeza de su madre, a sus 20 años se había casado con su nieta Victorie y tenían 4 hijos dos de ellos metamorfomagos a los que llamaron William, Remus, Flora y Arthur

**Ahora estaban los hijos de Bill**

**Victorie** era periodista del profeta, tenía 39 años de edad, era idéntica a su madre, ella había revolucionado la historia siendo la primera Weasley rubia de la historia, tal como lo había hecho Ginny siendo la primera mujer de la familia en 7 generaciones, ella perteneció a Grifindor y está casada con Teddy y tenía cuatro hijos con el William, Remus, Flora y Arthur

Luego estaba **Dominique** ella era igual a Fleur salvo que era pelirroja, con los ojos y pecas de Bill, tenía 36 años y era jugadora profesional de Quidditch como su tía y madrina Ginny, estaba casada con Nicolás Zambini y tenía cinco hijos, se llamaban Tommy, Sarah, Kevin, Joanne y Bobby, los últimos cuatro gemelos, fue a Slythering por influencia de que su madre no fue a Hogwarts, rompiendo la tradición de todos los Weasley a Grifindor

Despues estaba **Louis,** tenía 33 años de edad, era idéntico a Bill solo que rubio, en Hogwarts perteneció a Grifindor, su pasión era la cocina y ahora tenía una cadena de restaurantes que abarcaba toda Europa, siempre que tenia una receta nueva le pedía a ella concejos y hasta le había pedido permiso para usar sus recetas y ella le había dicho que lo hiciera, diciéndole que se sentía honrada de que quisiera usar sus receta, hasta le había puesto su nombre a un platillo, Louis estaba casado con Melany Ventury de su mismo curso y que compartía su pasión por la cocina, tenia 4 hijos Tyler, Casey, Edwin y Mary, el vivía en Italia el país de la comida

**Luego estaban las hijas de Percy**

**Molly** era la mayor de las dos, tenía 36 años, era pelirroja y tenía los ojos grises de su madre, Molly había llorado de felicidad al enterarse de que su hijo le había puesto su nombre, fue a Grifindor, ella trabajaba en el departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos, Molly había sido una de sus cuatro nietos en cometer incesto, enamorándose del hijo de George, Freddie, su relación había sido complicada pero superaron todos los obstáculos y ahora estaban casados y tenían cinco hijos gemelos Dylan y Macy y sorprendentemente habían tenido trillizos Collin, Selena y Justin

**Lucy**, la menor tenía 34 años, era castaña y con los ojos azules de Percy, ella fue a Ravenclaw, cosa que no sorprendió a nadie considerando de quien es hija, una de las más inteligentes de su generación haciéndole competencia a Hermione y le faltaron solo 5 puntos para superarla, lo irónico era que Hermione es justamente su madrina, trabajaba en el departamento de aplicación de leyes, junto a Hermione y su mayor aspiración es ser la futura jefa del departamento en cuanto Hermione se jubilara, ella esta casada con Derek Baker de su mismo curso y tenía 4 hijos Jeremi, Rebeca. Zack y Tracy

**Los hijos de George**

Ellos dos eran los únicos de la misma familia que no eran pelirrojos

El mayor era** Freddie**, era un calco de su padre y por lo tanto de su tío Fred, tenía 36 años, en Hogwarts perteneció a Grifindor y le hizo honor a su nombre, el junto con James y Frank el hijo de Neville habían formado los merodeadores 2 y el había tomado el apodo de Canuto y su forma animaga es un perro, el había sido una verdadera pesadilla para Mcgonagal, a quien Molly le enviaba pasteles como forma de compensación, el trabajaba como auror y se había enamorado profundamente de su prima Molly el siempre le demostraba su amor de diferentes maneras y su mayor orgullo son ella y sus cinco hijos Dylan, Macy, Collin Selena y Justin

Luego estaba **Roxi **dos años menor, ósea que tenia 34 años, ella era por así decirlo la diva de la familia, siempre le gusto cantar y ahora era una superestrella de la música y era conocida mundialmente en ambos mundos, en Hogwarts fue a Grifindor, acostumbraba a hacer bromas solo cuando estaba aburrida, para alivio de Mcgonagal que lo decía en todas sus cartas, ella estaba felizmente casada con Frank Longbotton el hijo mayor de Neville y tenían 4 hijos, dos pares de gemelos Erick y Miley y Oliver y Jaime

**Los hijos de Ron**

La mayor era **Rose,** ella es idéntica a Pansy salvo que con el cabello pelirrojo y los ojos azules de Ron las pecas ya era cosa de los dos, tenía 35 años fue a Grifindor, ella también compitió con Hermione que también era su madrina quedando a ocho puntos de superarla, actualmente trabaja en el departamento de aplicación de leyes mágicas y era miembro de Wisengamot, ella fue la tercera en la familia en cometer incesto con su primo James, ellos siempre están demostrándose su amor mutuamente, están casados y con ocho hijos, ellos habían superado la marca de hijos y hasta de bebes por embarazo, Rose había quedado embarazado solo dos veces teniendo mellizos Madison y Daniel y luego sextillizos Mattew, Megan, Diego, Alison, Sirius y Emma

Luego venia **Hugo **que era tres años menor, tenía 32 años, era idéntico a Ron salvo que con los ojos y el cabello de Pansy, el fue a Slythering igual que Dominique, esto no fue sorpresa para nadie ya que su madre había pertenecido a esa casa y estaba feliz de que su hijo también lo estuviera, el en la actualidad trabaja en el departamento de aurores, está felizmente casado con Jean Malfoy, la hija menor de Hermione y finalmente Hermione se convirtió en un miembro oficial de la familia al ser la suegra de Hugo, aunque siempre lo fue, tiene 6 hijos Andrew, Jessie, Alex, Cara, Joel y Ron

**Los hijos de Ginny**

El mayor era **James**, que tenía 36 años de edad, todos decían que era el vivo retrato de su abuelo, tenía el cabello negro azabache y revuelto marca Potter, pero tenía los ojos y las pecas de Ginny, sus nombres eran en honor al padre y al padrino de Harry y le hizo honor a ambos siendo el líder de la segunda generación de los merodeadores, tomo el apodo de su abuelo, siendo Cornamenta y su forma animaga era un ciervo, él era el más travieso de los tres hijos de Harry y Ginny, la persona que le hizo sentar cabeza fue nada más y nada menos que su propia prima y el amor de su vida Rose, con quien tiene ocho hijos los mellizos Madison y Daniel y los sextillizos Mattew, Megan, Diego, Alison, Sirius y Emma, el trabaja en el departamento de aurores y aspiraba ser el jefe como su padre

El segundo un año menor es** Albus** de 35 años de edad, el fue a Slythering según el sombrero seleccionador porque su astucia dominaba sobre su valentía, él era el calco de Harry salvo que sin la cicatriz y sin problemas de la vista, otra cosa que lo diferenciaba de su padre eran las pecas heredadas de su madre, el problema de Albus era que odiaba su segundo nombre y todo el que lo llamaba por ese nombre y no era de la familia, tendía a terminar en la enfermería, otro problema era que siempre fue comparado con Harry y se sentía presionado, muchas personas desconocidas le enviaban cartas diciéndole que debía ser como su padre, queriendo escapar de eso Albus se había refugiado en el mundo muggle donde nadie sabía quién era su padre, en el mundo muggle le cogió el gusto a la actuación y a la música y se convirtió en una superestrella reconocida mundialmente siempre con el apoyo de toda la familia principalmente el de su padre, el había tenido una gran oportunidad y se había mudado a Los Ángeles donde se hizo mucho más famoso y hay vivía actualmente, aunque siempre viajaba a pasar las fiestas y los cumpleaños con la familia y de vez en cuando el verano, el está casado con Alice Longbotton la hija menor de Neville y tenían 4 hijos Nick, Carly, Harry y Gabriela

Por último estaba **Lilly **que era la menor de la familia y por lo tanto la mas consentida junto con Victorie, ella tenía 32 años, su nombre era en honor a su difunta abuela paterna, ella era una copia de su madre salvo que no tenia pecas, ella es famosa por ser la primera mujer de sangre en la familia Potter en más de 300 años, era la princesa de papa, fue a Grifindor, es jugadora profesional de Quidditch, tomo el lugar de su madre en las arpías de Hollyhead además trabajaba en la sección de deportes del profeta, ella está casada con Scorpius Malfoy y tienen cinco hijos Tyler, Ginny, Jhon, Hermione y Drarry, Draco y Harry habían pegado el grito en el cielo, cuando se enteraron de la ocurrencia de sus hijos sobre combinar sus nombres, pero despues de unas horas, un par de golpes de Ginny y Hermione, mas unas lagrimas de Lilly, lo aceptaron, irónicamente el pequeño Drarry es el más consentido de los dos

Molly sonrió a sus 88 años de edad, estaba feliz su vida había sido maravillosa, tuvo un esposo amoroso y cariñoso que le brindo siete hermosos hijos que le habían dado un sinfín de recuerdos y alegría, además conoció a Harry y Hermione con los que no tenía relación sanguínea pero ella los consideraba sus hijos, así que en total tenía nueve hijos, y siete de ellos le habían dado 15 nietos contando a Teddy y a los hijos de Hermione, y sus nietos le habían dado 49 bisnietos, no podía estar más feliz

Lo único que lamentaba era que Arthur no pudo conocerlos a todos y Fred nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser padre y abuelo y tampoco conoció a ninguno de sus sobrinos, eso era lo que más lamentaba, otra cosa que lamentaba era que Charlie no le dio nietos, pero que podía hacer ella. así decidió vivir su vida y si él era feliz ella también

Con esos recuerdos se queda dormida, sumergiéndose en un sueño del que nunca despertaría

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

3 días despues

Toda la familia se encontraba reunida en cementerio mágico de Londres, más específicamente en el mausoleo de los Weasley

En el centro de todos estaba el ataúd donde reposaban los restos de Molly Weasley

**Molly L Prewett/ Weasley**

**Nacida 25/10/1950- fallecida 07/12/2038**

**Amada Hija, Hermana, Esposa, Madre, Suegra, Abuela y amiga**

**Cuya lealtad estaba en los suyos**

Todos se abrazaban y lloraban, junto a la tumba estaba la de Arthur Weasley, fallecido hacia 15 años

**Arthur C Weasley**

**Nacido 25/09/1950- fallecido 19/03/2023**

**Amado Hijo, Hermano, Esposo, Padre, Suegro, Abuelo y amigo**

**Quien siempre trato a todos por igual**

Todos pusieron violetas- la flor favorita de Molly- sobre la tumba y poco a poco se fueron yendo a sus casas

/*/*/*/*

Muy lejos de ahí, en un lugar desconocido para los mortales, una pareja y su hijo veía la escena con una sonrisa nostálgica

Estarán bien mama, es hora de irnos- dijo Fred

Si vamos- dijo Arthur

Los tres partieron hacia el lugar donde podrían ver a su familia hasta el día que pudieran reunirse de nuevo

* * *

**comenten plissssss:)**

**besos:)**

**sobre mi historia leyendo los libros, este fin de semana actualizo**


End file.
